Trapped
by shark trash
Summary: In which Reiner and Bertolt decide to pay a visit to Annie before they flee to Shiganshina. (Warning: some spoilers ahead and first time fic of writing SnK)


_Trapped_

_I do not own SnK/AoT (or the cover picture)_

_Inspired by cover picture which I don't own_

****There will be some spoilers for those who haven't read the manga****

* * *

They just wanted to go home.

They didn't plan for any of this shit to happen.

They were turning into monsters, and they knew it.

A third of their triad was enclosed in her own personal prison that couldn't be broken no matter how many times they tried to break it. They made failed attempts by slashing it, banging on it, and even going to extent of begging. They just want to be reunited with her. They just want to be a team again. After all, they knew that they were different from the rest from the beginning. And from that point on, they were a team.

Well, there was Marcel, but he was eaten.

"Annie, please," one said, his golden eyes getting clouded with unshed tears. His head bowed down, too scared to see her again face-to-face. With his right fist balled up at his side and his other clasping the hand of his other comrade, he felt helpless and frustrated. He wanted to set her free. He just wants to get her out of there before their time runs out. He just wants to get her home. He, Reiner Braun, was just clueless.

The other guy? He just stared at the crystal confinement blankly, unsure of what to feel anymore. A light sheen of sweat glistened upon his face as he continued to watch her still body remain lifeless. He always seemed to admire her when she never looked. Now, he doesn't even know if she'll ever notice. She could be trapped there for who knows how long. All he knew was that they just wanted to go back home. They were planning their escape already, but they couldn't leave her behind. If anything, no one was going to replace her. No one will ever replace her. So that's when he promised her right then and there, "We will go home together." He looked up, something he wasn't familiar with, and blinked his green eyes—shedding a little droplet. He, Bertolt Hoover, was just as lost as she was.

"Ymir is waiting for us," Reiner said, his fist still clenched.

"I know," the tallest said.

"Bertl, if we stay here any longer they might catch us."

"I know."

"We have to leave soon."

"I know."

"Arlert really had done it this time."

"I know."

"Why won't you give me another answer?"

"I don't know."

Green met gold and at that moment, it felt as if glass shattered among them. They were breaking, and they knew it. They lost a comrade, a friend, and most importantly, they lost Annie. When she'll awake, they'll never know. But when she does, they can guarantee her that they'll be back to take her home. Because, that's what soldiers do. They pick up a fallen comrade and take them to safety.

Right?

Next thing they knew, they were begging, going upon their knees. They pleaded for her to come back and asked if she could hear them. While they silently whimpered and continued to pound the crystal, they couldn't help but feel hopeless. Will she ever come back to them? She will. They know she will. They know her too well. She's just hiding. She always hides. She always hides where she is and who she is.

They'll come back for her.

They always did.

* * *

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing to me?"_

_"We promised that we would come back to you!"_

_"I don't need any babysitters to take care of me! I'm five now, and I don't need anyone—let alone you two—to save me!"_

_"No matter what happens, we'll always be there, whether you like it or not!"_

_"Me and Bertl will always be there for you, Annie!"_

* * *

**So, I don't know if I failed at writing this or not. I guess this takes place between the epilogue and after the whole Titan fight in the _Clash of Titans_ arc. Before they actually fled to Shiganshia, Reiner and Bertolt decide to pay a visit to Annie. Yeah, I guess that's the whole prompt of this thing. Please forgive me if this isn't good enough—I'll do better next time. I hope. I just wrote this purely out of the "what if" motive, so sorry if it was confusing as well.**

**(Besides, this is my first fic, so bear with me here.)**

**Anyways, concrit is something I would really appreciate here!**

**OH. AND THE COVER PICTURE ISN'T MINE. I FOUND IT ON TUMBLR AND GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS THING FROM IT.**

**(And I suppose that was my disclaimer for the cover once again...?)**

**Anyways, please review! Concrit is highly appreciated!**


End file.
